


Friday night

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Friday night

Não havia nada melhor que jogar Star Wars Batllefront, em uma noite chuvosa de sexta-feira, enquanto se comia pizza e tomava refrigerante, e ficava tudo melhor quando se tinha alguém consigo. 

Fazia um bom tempo desde que Kevin Stoley havia feito uma festa do pijama, talvez fosse pelo fato de muitos de sua escola o acharem irritante por só saber falar de Star Wars e coisas do gênero, mas ele tinha amigos, e aquele que o acompanhava naquela noite era Clyde Donovan.

Não sabia muito bem porque Clyde era seu amigo, tinham poucas coisas em comum e mal se falavam por conta de Clyde viver agarrado em Fucker e sua gang. 

Não era como se ele se sentisse irritado por conta disso, muito pelo contrário. Só não entendia o motivo de Clyde viver correndo atrás de alguém que é comprometido, "Somos apenas melhores amigos", é o que o moreno vivia repetindo a Kevin. 

Talvez sentisse ciúmes, mas apenas talvez. Não é como se gostasse de Clyde ou coisa do tipo, até porque não era gay, - achava isso pelo menos - e se fosse não teria problema nenhum. Adoraria ganhar dinheiro apenas pela sua orientação sexual. 

Na verdade, seus sentimentos pelo Donovan eram confusos. Não sabia bem o que acontecia no seu pequeno coraçãozinho, que de vez enquando, quando Clyde se aproximava fazia questão de bater mais rápido e consequentemente fazia suas bochechas corarem, isso meio que o obrigava a cortar o assunto e sair correndo "elegantemente".

A adolescência é como as paixões que temos ao longo dela: extremamente confuso e muitas vezes apenas coisas do momento. Nunca se podia ter certeza com seus hormônios a flor da pele, a única coisa que tinha certeza que tinha era que amava Star Wars, isso ninguém podia negar.

\- Ai, cara! - Clyde largou o controle do vídeo game e pegou um copo de refrigerante - Meus dedos estão até com calo de tanto jogar, não aguento mais! Putz, olha só a pizza já acabou. Acho melhor a gente pedir outra e...cara 'cê tá me escutando?

Os olhos puxados de Kevin estavam vidrados na TV, nem ao menos piscava de tão concentrado que estava, seus olhos pareciam até estarem maiores.

-Cara, o que você tá fazendo? - o seu convidado arrancou sem mais nem menos o controle do Kevin de suas mãos e pausou o jogo - Porra, Clyde! Eu 'tava quase lá, que porra.

-Eu 'tô com fome Kev! - o moreno fez cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança - Você vai mesmo deixar seu convidado morrer de fome assim? Que tipo de amigo você é?

Stoley bufou, as vezes Clyde conseguia ser bem dramático e irritante. Como a gang de Fucker aguentava ele todo santo dia? Não é como se não gostasse da companhia do Donovan, mas havia seus pros e contras.

\- Tá, tá - disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta do quarto - eu vou pedir mais pizza, vê se não mexe em nada.

Ah, pobre Kevin. Deixou um pequeno e curioso Clyde em seu quarto, que mal esperou a porta fechar e já se levantou revirando as coisas em busca de uma revista porno de asiáticas peitudas. Começou pela gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama onde iriam dormir, achou apenas um pequeno sabre de luz, algumas figurinhas repetidas de algum álbum de Star Wars e uma foto do Kevin com a Red, sua ex namorada. Kevin tinha dito a Clyde que Red tinha terminado com ele pelo fato de estar gostando de outra pessoa, que não havia nada de errado com ele e todas aquelas coisas clichés de términos de namoro. Apesar de tudo, Kevin e Red eram melhores amigos, mesmo depois de terem terminado. 

Mesmo depois de Clyde e Bebe decidirem terminar, eles não eram nada mais que bons colegas. Não é como se fosse ruim, mas gostaria de ter mantido uma boa amizade com ela pelo menos.

Voltando a sua busca, procurou em baixo da cama, mas lá só havia um tubo de alguma coisa e alguns papéis de bala. Depois em baixo do travesseiro e finalmente, ele tinha achado...nada. Porra, onde Kevin enfiou aquela revista? No cu? 

Vencido, Clyde se jogou na cama do seu anfitrião com a cara no travesseiro. Tinha o cheiro de Kevin, tão bom e tão doce ... pegou a coberta e cheirou ela também. Por deus, como Kevin conseguia ser tão gostoso e cheiroso ao mesmo tempo? Malditos asiáticos!

Não se pode dizer que Clyde estava apaixonado perdidamente por Kevin, ele era apenas um dos seus milhares "crushs" da escola. O moreno era bi e com muito orgulho, e tudo mais.

Enquanto Clyde estava perdido em pensamentos inaquedados na cama de Kevin, o garoto de olhos puxados esperava pela pizza que estava demorando uma eternidade para chegar.

��

\- Puta que pariu, motoboy filho da puta, - estava olhando pela fresta da cortina enquanto esperava o cara da pizza chegar, e não podia faltar as declarações de ódio que todos nós fazemos enquanto esperamos o motoboy - que caralho, vai tomar no cu!

Aparentemente essa era a palavra mágica, não demorou menos de 3 demorados minutos para o motoboy dar as caras. Ai, aconteceu o que sempre acontece quando o motoboy chega para nos entregar nossa preciosa refeição. Sorriso falso, dinheiro e um tchau para parecer mais educado do que realmente era. E então de volta ao quarto, onde o poço sem fundo estava esperando.

Subiu a escada aos pulinhos para chegar logo ao seu quarto e descobrir que Clyde estava dormindo na sua cama como uma delicada princesinha da Disney.

\- Mas que desgraçado. - cochichou colocando a pizza sobre o criado mudo. - Vou fazer você comer tudo essa porra.

Tinha pensado em dar um puta susto no amigo, porque além de fazer Kevin comprar uma pizza e revirar todas as suas coisas - Clyde tinha deixado todas as coisas jogadas pelo quarto, não era bom em disfarçar - ele estava dormindo na sua cama. 

Ele estava todo encolhido no cantinho da cama, dormia serenamente como um gatinho indefeso.  
Suspirou, Kevin não teria coragem de acordar Clyde, que dormia como um anjinho, apesar dele saber que ele era um demôniozinho.

Pegou o travesseiro que Clyde havia trazido para a festa do pijama, - que na opinião de Kevin, havia acabado rápido de mais - e colocou sobre a cama, se deitando ao lado de Clyde logo em seguida. 

��

Assim que Kevin deitou ao lado de Clyde teve certeza de que não conseguiria dormir . Ter o moreno ao seu lado, sentir sua respiração tão perto estava sendo torturante. Como queria Clyde para si, queria beija-lo até perder o fôlego, deixar aquela boca carnuda vermelha, morder aqueles ombros tão branquinho e deixar alguns beijos marcados em seu pescoço. Kevin estava surtando! Queria muito agarrar Clyde naquele momento, mas isso não era certo. Na verdade nada estava certo naquele momento. Malditos hormônios. 

A força do olhar de Kevin deve ter tido algum efeito, pois Clyde acordou com o amigo encarando sua boca com o rosto corado como um pimentão.

\- Hey, Kev - disse esfregando as costas das mãos nos olhos - qual o problema? 

O rosto de Kevin que antes estava vermelho, adquiriu a cor branca assim que os olhos do Donovan se abriram, e tentando disfarçar, fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo. O que obviamente não adiantou em nada, fora pego no flagra.Clyde riu baixinho, e acariciou o rosto de Kevin.

\- Eu sei que você tá acordado idiota. - abraçou o garoto ao seu lado, enquanto acariciava seu rosto - Seus olhos puxados não ajudaram em nada.

-Cala a boca. - Kevin cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, estava tão envergonhado.

Clyde então, lentamente tirou as mãos de Kevin do próprio rosto e ficou encarando-o por um tempo .

\- Sabe, eu já queria isso faz um tempo... - Clyde foi aproximando o seu rosto ao de Kevin. 

\- I-isso o que?

A respiração de ambos foi se tornando uma só, a distância entre eles já era imperceptível...

Então, Clyde selou os seus lábios aos de Kevin, que se sentou na cama rapidamente. -

O que foi, Kev? - gemeu manhoso - Pensei que você quisesse isso também...

\- N-Não é isso é que... - nem conseguio terminar de falar e seus lábios já foram tomados por Clyde novamente. 

Aos poucos o beijo foi aprofundando, Kevin estava abraçado ao pescoço de Clyde, enquanto as mãos do moreno exploravam cada parte do corpo de Kevin, se recusavam a se separar, precisavam de mais.

Sabiam que isso não acabaria em namoro, provavelmente apenas seriam peguetes fixos, mas o que importava era o presente, o agora.

A festa do pijama que havia começado com vídeo games, terminou muito melhor do que eles poderiam esperar.  
E pode apostar que teriam mais festas do pijama pela frente.


End file.
